The Journey on the Ship
by I Am Number Eight
Summary: We all know about the story of the Garde on Earth, but what actually happened on the ship? A bunch of one shots of the journey from Lorien to Earth, about all the Garde members. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lorien Legacies, this goes for every single chapter.
1. Hide and Seek

**Hi guys!**

**These are a bunch of one-shots based on what happens to the Loric on the first ship.**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sandor's POV<strong>

"... 48... 49... 50! Ready or not, here I come!" I yell.

Hide and seek has always been Nine's favourite game, even back on Lorien. Nine. That's what I have to call him now.

A few days ago, the Mogadorians had invaded our home planet, Lorien. During all that chaos, we were all ushered onto a ship. This ship. Me and eight other Cepans. Nine and eight other Garde.

I must've been standing there for a while, because soon, Nine comes up to me and interupts my thoughts.

"SAAAANDOOOOR!" he yells right into my ear.

"OW!" I yell, clutching my ear. Nine grins.

"Are we playing or not?" Nine says, pouting. It's not really a question, more of an order, like: _play with me or else._

"Sure, kiddo. I was just thinking," I answer. Honestly, sometimes it's like he's the one in charge of me, not the other way around.

"You know what'll make this game even more fun?" I ask Nine. He looks up hopefully. "If you played with other kids instead of just with me."

Nine wrinkles his nose and shakes his head. "They're all weak," he says. "Not like me." He flexes his arms, showing off his imaginary muscles. I laugh. He _is_ strong, compared to the other Garde, but hide and seek isn't exactly a game that requires muscle.

"Come on, it'll be fun. They're nice kids," I tell him. He thinks about it, then slowly nods, then scampers off to make some new friends. I sigh. I'll finally get a rest.

Why couldn't I have gotten a more peaceful Garde?

**Nine's POV**

I'm off to make _new_ friends, just like Sandor told me to. I've decided to just pick the first five people I see._  
><em>

The first kid I come across is a boy who is trying to comfort a crying girl. He has black curly hair and is tall, but not as tall as _me__. _He's also a little strong-looking, but, of course, not as strong as me.

I decide to come over and ask _both_ of them to play. A good game of hide and seek with _me_ should make that girl happy again. It _should_ make any girl happy again, to be with me, since I'm so handsome, unless they're 'not in their right mind' as I've heard Sandor call those big bad bullies that made stuff big and fiery.

"Do you wanna play hide and seek with _me_," I ask them both, knowing that mentioning myself would make all the difference. The boy rolls his eyes but nods and the girl sniffs. I smile and run off to find some more _new_ friends.

No one could resist my power!

* * *

><p><strong>So I actually thought it was kind of fun to write what Nine would've been like when he was a kid, and since hide and seek is the classic game for kids, I used that!<strong>

**-Eight**


	2. The Silent Treatment

**Hey,**

**Inspiration struck (even though I just started this a few days ago)! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sandor's POV<strong>

Let me get this straight; Nine's a bully.

Earlier today he'd stolen Five's (well, at least I _think_ it was Five... Really, I've got to start learning who's who) cookies.

And now, when I hear a girl start to cry, I know Nine's responsible.

I run over to where the crying's coming from. Nine's there, with a snapped pencil in his hand, standing over a dark-haired Seven (I think... Argh!) who's crouched in the corner, head in her knees, sobbing.

"_What_ is going on?" I shout, which just makes the Seven cry even more. I look desperately at her.

"Oh, no no no no no, don't cry," I say, and awkwardly pat her back. I've never been good with small children, especially _crying_ small children. "It's okay, uh, Seven, right?"

She looks up and nods.

"Now, what did Nine do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Nine screams from behind me.

"Zip it!" I say. Seven starts sobbing again. That's when I snap. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of solving the problems Nine cause.

"That's IT!" I scream, really mad now. "I'M SICK OF YOUR PROBLEMS AND THAT I HAVE TO SOLVE IT ALL! MAYBE YOU SHOULD SOLVE YOUR OWN PROBLEMS FOR ONCE! AND TRY TO STOP CAUSING THEM!" Seven buries her head in her knees and sobs more than ever.

Then I calm down and breathe deeply.

"Look, how 'bout this; if you can stand me not talking to you and you not talking to me for a whole week, and solve your own problems, I promise, you can have my share of cookies for a week."

Nine thinks about this, then says, "Two months."

"Three weeks."

"One month."

I sigh. "Deal."

When I turn around and walk away, and out of the corner of my eye, I see Nine crouching down to comfort Seven. I smile. Good.

I leave the room, looking at my watch. 5:36pm.

That's when the silent treatment begins.

* * *

><p><strong>So, another NineSandor one shot.**

**Don't worry, this isn't ALL about Nine, I just love writing his personality.**

**The next one shot will be about Six/Four.**

**-Eight**


	3. A Good Deed

**Hey guys!**

**So I promised that this chapter wouldn't be about Nine! And I intend to keep that promise.**

**This one's about Four and Six. It's based on something that's mentioned in the book.**

**So enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Four's POV:<strong>

I'm so mad. Not in the crazy way, but the angry way..

I need to kick something. So I kick the wall and then cry out in pain. I stubbed my toe.

"BRAAANDOON!" I scream. He rushes over and takes off my shoes. He looks at my toe and sighs.

"Okay, what'd you get angry about this time, Four?" he says, shaking his head while wrapping a bandage around my toe. "Try not to kick anymore walls for a while."

I nod, and when Brandon walks away, I wak to a door and start kicking it, but this time, _lightly_, so I wouldn't hurt another toe or my already damaged one.

**Six's POV**

At the time, I didn't really know what I was doing. Now though, seeing him so mad with tears in his eyes, I feel guilty. I shouldn't have done it.

Wait, why did I even do it in the first place?

I walk over to him. He senses me and looks up angrily. He's glaring and almost crying too. Now I feel like letting out tears.

I shyly reach into my pocket and pull out a small stuffed toy, and hand it to him. It was a stuffed version of wat Lorien looks like from space. It was also his favourite toy. I'd stolen it.

He looks at it suspiciously, looks up to me, then looks back down to the toy. Slowly, he reaches out with a shaking hand and gingerly takes the toy. I smile at him, telling him with my eyes that it's okay. He pulls it out of my hand and hugs it happily. I smile.

I'd done a good thing.

Katarina would be proud.

* * *

><p><strong>So this one was a short one, but also very sweet. Remember, it wasn't my idea, it was PL's, as it was mentioned in the book (some of you may have forgotten, but I love that part).<strong>

**I won't be updating so much anymore, partly because I've been getting a lot of homework and partly because I'm going on a school camping trip next week. But I promise, once I get my schedule sorted out, I'll update more. This goes for my two other stories, The Revenge of Seven and All Goes Well, too.**

**-Eight**


	4. A Sign of Encouragement

**New chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Seven's POV<strong>

"That's amazing!" Adel says proudly as I attempt to draw the apple in front of me. My drawing looks nothing like an apple. I don't know why Adel is so proud.

I feel like crying. I've got it all wrong; the shape, the shadow, the positioning, everything! And yet, Adel is beeming like she's never seen anything better.

Nine and Eight are playing Who Can Beat Each Other Up The Most. I don't even notice that though until they come lumbering towards me. Nine looks over his shoulder at my drawing and laughs.

"That's terrible! That looks nothing like an apple!" he smirks. Suddenly I feel like crying all over again. So I do. It gets all over my terrible drawing and ruins it even more, which causes me to cry more.

Eight stops fighting Nine and takes a look at my drawing. He smiles.

"I like," he says. I shake my head.

"How can you like it? It was terrible and I ruined it too!" I cry.

"Hey, you're, like, six, right? That's pretty good for a seven year old," he smiles even wider. Nine rolls his eyes.

"Let's plaaaaaay," Nine whines. Eight nods, but before he runs off to play with Nine, he looks at me and smiles encouragingly.

"Keep it up," he says, then races off. I suddenly feel good again. I can do this. I _will_ draw the apple right.

And nothing will stand in my way.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, a bit too strong. But, I guess she really likes drawing and painting, right?<strong>

**-Eight**


	5. Painting Laughter

**Hey! I'm kinda stuck on the Revenge of Seven, and I'm thinking of giving up. What do you think? If I do quit writing that story, I'll let you guys know what was going to happen. Review what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eight's POV<strong>

"Can I move now?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"No!" Seven says, frustrated with my whining.

"I've been sitting on this uncomfortable stool for an hour!" I continue to whine.

"It hasn't even been two minutes!"

"And that's my world record!"

"For what?"

"For staying still!"

Seven smiles and rolls her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm almost there." She dips her brush back into the green paint and swipes it across the canvas. She glances at me, back down at her canvas, and paints again, sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth.

I can't stand this anymore. I have to move.

**Seven's POV**

Eight's starting to fidget. He needs to stay still. Or I can't finish this.

"Stay still!" I say. I know I sound bossy, but this is my first piece of art that actually looked good. And Eight _was_ the one who told me to carry on doing art.

Fidgeting apparently isn't enough movement for Eight, though. He even starts making faces that are meant to be funny.

"Stop it!" I say. He then pulls an extremely funny face, and I can't stop myself. I fall onto the floor in fits of laughter.

I'll have to finish my painting later.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**-Eight**


End file.
